fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Vaike
|kanji = サイラス ヴェイク|rōmaji = Sairasu Veiku|alias = God of the Hunt (狩りの神, Kari no Kami) Wyvern Knight (飛竜の騎士, Hiryō no Kishi)|color = Black|text = Silver|name = Silas Vaike|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 27|height = 182cm|weight = 71kg|hair = Red (Formerly) Black (Current)|eyes = Black|birthday = September 2nd|blood type = AB|affiliation = Solis Knights|previous affiliation = Himself|mark location = Left Shoulder|occupation = Independent Mage|previousoccupation = Monster Hunter|team = None|partner = Haruko Yuta|base of operations = Wandering|previous occupation = Monster Hunter|previous partner = Anna Vaike|status = Alive|relatives = Anna Vaike (Younger Twin Sister) Unnamed Parents (Deceased)|magic = Light Spirit Slayer Magic Hunting Magic Ethernano Manipulation|weapons = Axe Any weapon produced from Forge|image gallery = No|previous team = Wyvern Twins}} Silas Vaike '(サイラス ヴェイク, ''Sairasu Veiku) is an independent mage that is part of the Solis Knights, a group of mages who seek balance between legal and dark guilds. Although this is the originally purpose of the faction, Silas joined the Solis Knights are a different reason, to undo his sister's immortality and curse. He is the older twin brother of Anna Vaike, a mage operating at the famous guild Koma Inu, who are best known for their kindness and acceptance to all people. His symbol as a Solis Knight is the moon while his title is the '''God of the Hunt (狩りの神, Kari no Kami), due to the fact that he is a monster/beast hunter. Silas is also partnered up with Haruko Yuta, a fellow Solis Knight and independent mage like himself. Silas was a formerly well-known, free-lance monster hunter best known by the alias Wyvern Knight (飛竜の騎士, Hiryō no Kishi) because of his mount, Fang, a wyvern and his appearance as somewhat of a knight. This alias parallels Anna's alias, Wyvern Valkyrie (飛竜のワルキューレ, Hiryō no Warukyūre). He is often compared to another prominent figure for his deeds and accomplishments. The two of them have a rivalry between them, but many people think that they are great friends. This is shown by Silas's pet's name, which Silas admits naming his pet after his rival and friend. He began his monster hunting business at the age of 17 along with his sister, and is considered a prodigy at his field. The two of them were known as the Wyvern Twins '(飛竜の双子, ''Hiryō no Futago) upon meeting and adopting their signature wyvern mounts. But upon joining the Solis Knights, his occupation switched over to being an independent mage. At some point, Silas found the Celestial Spirit Leo who taught Silas his Light Spirit Slayer Magic. Appearance Silas is a pretty shy or rather bashful person despite of his appearance, described by Silas's close ones, which is the reason why he wears a black mask to cover his face. Although this is supposed to hide himself, it backfires since people's curiosity drive them to try to peel off his mask. His usual demeanor and expression is somewhat of an introvert or lone-wolf, quiet and unwavering. Contrasting his black mask, Silas has bright red hair-something that he shares with his twin sister, though he dyes it black upon becoming a Solis Knight. But his hair-style remains the same, a laid-back style, something that he shares with Fang. He is a lean and tall man who looks younger than his actual age (most people think that he is in his early twenties when his actual age is 27). He has a tan skin complexion which contrasts Anna's peachy-white skin. Everything but his red hair is black, even his eyes. He wears black baggy pants and a black turtleneck sweater underneath his heavy armor, even Silas says it's heavy. His night-black armor is similar to what an European knight or warrior would wear, a big chest-plate that even covers his stomach and pelvis. This piece of article is held by three straps that his buckled on his back. On his shoulders, he wears black shoulder-plates with brownish gold paint on the sides. Silas's arms and hands are covered with arm gauntlets and matching gloves. Silas also has a pair of metal boots and knee-plates. Since the two of them are brother and sister, many friends have commented that the two Vaike siblings look a lot like each other. They even joked about that if you gender-swap one of them, the two would just be identical twins. He is often seen with his battle axe on his side along with Fang, his wyvern. Personality The term "introvert" would describe Silas perfectly. People often see him as silent and contemplative person and they would be correct if they say this. He doesn't like to talk to people, even less if it was about his past. If one could strike a conversation with him, they have accomplished an amazing feat. This is because Silas isn't an open person and dislikes engaging in meaningless conversations with people, making him the most mysterious Solis Knights. Some of his comrades question his real motivations, especially when Silas announced that he didn't join the Solis Knights to keep balance between legal and dark guilds. He is also a very serious individual and speaks in a very formal, yet curt, pattern of speech and tone. Another example of his seriousness is that he doesn't get jokes that easily. Silas is also very harsh and comes off of being rude to people who first meet him, making Silas a difficult person to get along with. Although this is the usual first impression, once they get to know Silas a bit more, they may spot his other side. Once someone gets to know Silas a bit more, they can see that Silas is not only a lone-wolf, but really shy and bashful, which explains why he wears a mask. But his mask is something that strikes curiosity into many of the Solis Knights, often asking to see what his face looks like or why he wears it the first place. Although he gives a dumb answer to their questions, he does admit to Anna and his partner Haruko that his mask is used to distance himself away from other people. He also likes to read, owning many piles of books that cover his entire room. Other Solis Knights often joke about that Silas could open his own library. Silas is surprisingly friendly and easy-to-get-along to all of his close comrades and sister. He also shows great leadership skills and can easily influence people to do exactly as he says, always knowing what to say to get people onto his side. Not a whole lot of people have won an argument with Silas. He possesses a great talent as an orator, though Silas usually come off of being a bit demanding. This is one of the reasons Silas was accepted into the Solis Knight group. Although he could easily influence others, it is very hard to persuade him. If something comes up that he doesn't agree with, Silas just does it his own way. This leads to him being scolded by his fellow Solis Knights. He is also quite manipulative and cunning, and often refers to the people he manipulated as "chess pieces" and Silas himself as the "player". When fighting against opponents that Silas believes he can't beat, he uses "dirty tricks" a lot, such as holding people hostage or bluffing. Silas believes in consequentialism, or in other words, "the end justify the means". He is willing to sacrifice many things for his own sake or others, which include other people's lives. Silas is often referred to as an "anti-hero". But before anything, Anna said that Silas was a happy and care-free child. He strongly admired the heroes of the stories that his parents told him and strived to be like one of them, an ally of justice--something that he shares with his sister. But after his parent's death in an accident, Silas became quiet and would rarely smile any longer. It gets even worse when he hears about Anna becoming afflicted with the Evangrius Curse. Ever since that time, Silas had given up on becoming a hero and has focused all his strength and life on undoing Anna's curse. This shows Silas's love for his sister. Unlike many other siblings, Silas and Anna hold a close relationship with each other, as shown by Silas's new goal. Many people find Silas's love for Anna to be sickly close and wonders if he actually has a sister complex, though he denies it. History Most details about Silas's past is shrouded in mystery, mostly because he doesn't like to talk about it. The only people who knows even a bit about Silas's history before becoming a Solis Knight is his sister and his partner, Haruko. People who try to probe his past usually get imitated by his threatening words and would stop immediately, even comrades. According to Anna, Silas was born the older twin between him and his sister Anna. Unlike most siblings, Silas and his sister got along, even in the present. Both of them strived to be heroes of justice after hearing about all the wonderful things legendary heroes have done over thousands of years from their parents. According to Silas, he and Anna lived in the woods near a city of Fiore. One day, Silas's parents died after an accident, leaving Silas and Anna to fend for themselves. Both siblings went through hard and harsh times, but the two somehow managed to survive. During this time, the twins trained themselves to build up the necessary strength to be a hero. However, Silas's personality changed from being a cheerful boy to silent and unsociable. Upon turning 16, the two ventured off away from their home to pursue their dream. At first, they thought of joining the Rune Knights, but their career became clear once they ran into a pack of Vulcans. Silas and Anna became monster slayers and their popularity slowly rose as they take on harder requests. It is during this time when Silas and Anna met their future friends and mounts, '''Fang and Corrin, two Blizzardvern Wyverns. At the age of 17, Silas and Anna were prominent figures known as the Wyvern Twins '(飛竜の双子, ''Hiryō no Futago) with each of their titles starting with the word "wyvern"; and were considered prodigies at what they do. Anna suggested to split up so each of them could do their own thing and promised each other to meet in a couple of years. However unknowingly to the brother, Anna was planning to call on the Angel of Evangrius. A year later, the summoning of successful, however Anna was struck with a curse of immortality, something that she didn't hear of. After receiving the mark of Evangrius, Anna broke the promise with her brother and didn't meet with him until eight years had passed, due to her fear of what Silas might think about this and how this might damage Silas even more, after the death of their parents. During the nine years, Silas's first priority was finding Anna, and he had traveled all throughout Ishgar in hopes of finding her. The siblings were finally reunited at a mountain peak in Minstrel. This is when Silas noticed that Anna has not been aging, and was stuck with a 18-year old body. Anna confessed everything, the angel summoning, and how she felt inferior to Silas, which is why she summoned the angel--to become strong like her brother and not be dead-weight for him. Upon hearing this, Silas vowed to his sister, that he would fix this problem quickly, and try to find another solution of breaking the curse besides waiting 100 years. The twins left without another word. Just like Anna's fear, Silas has become more "damaged". Blaming herself for this, she fell into depression and always felt miserable. Silas noticed this, and tried to fix it having Anna join Koma Inu, a guild famous for their kindness and acceptance. And just like he planned, the sister slowly healed back into the cheerful girl that Silas knew. Although unknowingly to Silas, Anna seeks to fix Silas as well, to repay what he had done to her. After a year after the vow, Silas has joined the Solis Knights after hearing that four of them had the Evangrius Curse, and hopes to find the solution to Anna's problem by getting closer to them and studying them. He is now paired up with Haruko Yuta, a Evangrius Curse carrier and holds the title of '''God of the Hunt (狩りの神, Kari no Kami). Equipment Axe: Silas carries an axe around with him, since it is his main and only weapon besides the weapons produced in Hunting Magic. There isn't really anything special with this axe, expect for the fact that it is a gift from his sister and it is noted to be 30 pounds. It is also about three feet long. According to Anna, she ordered the weapon to be made long so that the axe would have a larger blocking radius and could block longer weapons such as spears or long-swords. Combined with Silas's strength, this weapon could be a very deadly weapon that could cut through almost anything. Despite its size and weight, Silas can easily throw the axe at enemies, making this weapon suitable to be called a ranged-weapon as well. The blade of the axe is very durable and strong. Although it is made of regular metals, the blade could cut through stone without a crack on the metal. This axe could also slice through some armors, depending on what the armor is made of. Magical Headphones: Silas owns a pair of magical headphones which he frequently listens to. The Magic Headphones are a type of Magic Item that stores music inside its Magic Database, allowing the user to listen to it whenever they wish. Silas owns the latest model coming from Mitchia Company, called the Lacrima Model. This headphone is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. This model’s ear-muffs is more traditional in look, with their inner parts, the one placed over the ears, being padded. A bow joins together the ear-muffs, and each Lacrima crystal is secured to its corresponding headphone by a pair of straps circling it, which are connected to the headphones by two thin, curved structures, which in turn are linked together by a third, straight structure. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magic Database, and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima, which can increase the clarity of the music. Silas's headphones are colored black. Fang Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Silas is a capable fighter in hand-to-hand combat, despite his main form of attack is fighting with an axe. He showcases violent, yet quick style of fighting that utilizes his agility to its limit. He attacks the opponent without rest, giving them no chance to attack back. Once someone is trapped inside Silas's attack, it is very hard to counterattack him. Many people said that Silas can be very reckless during a battlefield, even more so when he is protecting somebody else. But despite all of this, he is still a calm and calculating individual. He often uses "dirty tricks" and mind games to win fights, though only against opponents that Silas deems to be stronger than himself. Silas is also very unpredictable, often changing his attack pattern and style in order to confuse the enemy. He typically abuses his hands during a fight, since his arm muscles are stronger than his legs. After wielding a heavy axe for a long time, it is only natural to fight with his hands. If he is using full power, his punches exhibit the ability to fatally injure someone. Although he rarely uses his feet, Silas is still capable of performing a couple of locks and holds. Master Axe Wielder: Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: Immense Durability and Endurance: Other Attributes Keen Intellect: Animal Whisperer: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki lit. Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Silas's Magical Aura is identified to a S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. The color of Silas's aura is scarlet. ** Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much fiercer than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Silas's projection is a huge scarlet wyvern or dragon; Ethernano Manipulation Ethernano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Spells Light Spirit Slayer Magic Light Spirit Slayer Magic '(光の滅霊魔法, Hikari no Metsurei Mahō''): Light Spirit Slayer Magic is a rare Caster-Type Lost Magic which is used to defeat and kill any sort of spirits. This magic uses the element of light and is utilized by Silas Vaike. Light Spirit Slayer Magic is a form of Lost Magic in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a spirit of any type, using a specific element as their type (in this case, light); allowing Silas to transform the physiology of his body into something similar to a spirit, which is necessary for the magic to properly employ. Using this magic, Silas is able to use the element of light to attack or defend against his opponents. Since this is a Spirit Slayer Magic, this magic is stronger than simple Light Magic, as it has more power to kill supernatural beings. This light can also be employed in other ways, with Silas being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The light produced by Silas is said to be like the "sun's rays", bright and powerful. Like other Slayers, Silas is able to produce light anywhere on his body. There is a passive ability which Silas likes to call '''Sight, which allows him to see in the dark. Since his teacher is Leo, Silas mimicked his Regulus spells and attacks, thus Silas's Light Spirit Slayer Magic is similar to Regulus. Most of his spells, when used, looks like a lion attacking its prey. He has also mimicked some of Anna's Dragon Slayer Magic. Just like other Spirit Slayers, Silas has an ability, due to being trained by a spirit, which can be referred to as an embodiment of their power more often than not, a Spirit Slayer has access to an enhanced version of the elemental manipulation displayed by other Slayer Magics. This grants Silas the power to manipulate any source of light energy and take control of it, even if it comes from an enemy, similar to how Divine Overdrive works. As such, Silas's Magic Origin automatically draws in elemental energy of his power, effectively rendering the elemental magician useless and powerless; in addition, it also absorbs natural sources of his element, with a Silas being capable of absorbing rays of sunlight, making him a formidable opponent. Though if he absorbs too much, there is a risk of magic overload. Just like any other Slayer Magic, Silas is able to consume anything external sources of light to fully replenish his strength through his mouth. This means that Silas is immune to any attack that is light based. But to limit this, Silas cannot consume his own light that he produced. But if he consumes another element and combines it with his light, he goes through a process known as the Dual Element Spirit Slayer Magic; and in Silas's case is Sky Light Spirit Slayer Magic, which is obtained by devouring Anna's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. In addition to this, Silas is able to see any spiritual beings as he is a Spirit Slayer. Silas has also obtained the ability called the Geist Charge ( , Gaisuto Chāji lit. Spiritual Awakening State), with his type being the Supplement-Type (( , Sapurimento Taipu lit. Support Type). And like any other Slayer Magic, Silas is able to perform the spells own as the Spirit Slayer's Secret Arts (滅霊奥義, Metsurei Ōgi), powerful spells that are stronger than the basic spells. Spells * Light Spirit's Fist '(光霊の拳, ''Kōrei no Ken): ** 'Light Spirit's Impact '(光霊の影響, Kōrei no Eikyō) ** 'Light Spirit's Claw '(光霊の爪, Kōrei no Tsume): * 'Light Spirit's Roar '(光霊の咆哮, Kōrei no Hōkō): ** 'Light Spirit's Wave '(光霊の波 , Kōrei no Nami): * 'Light Spirit's Brilliant Sword '(光霊の華麗な剣, Kōrei no Kiken): Secret Arts Dual-Mode Hunting Magic '''Hunting Magic (狩猟の魔法, Shuryō no Mahō): Spells * Track '(トラック, ''Torakku): ** '''Thermal Vision (サーマル ビジョン, Sāmaru Bijon): ** 'Eagle Vision '(イーグル ビジョン, Iiguru Bijon) * 'Snipe '(スナイプ, Sunaipu): * 'Lateo '(ラテお, Rateo): * 'Forge '(フォージ, Fouji): Relationships Trivia * Silas's appearance is based upon Gerome from the game Fire Emblem: Awakening, one of the author's favorite games. ** Silas's birthday is a day after Gerome's birthday, the latter's being September 1st while Silas's is September 2nd. * Silas's first name and last name is a reference to two Fire Emblem characters. His first name being Silas from Fire Emblem Fates while his surname refers to Vaike from Fire Emblem Awakening. * Silas and Fang share many similarities: ** Their personalities are similar, being quiet and unsociable men. ** Their occupations were the same as monster hunters, though Silas quit. ** They're both part of a big prominent group. Silas being a Solis Knight and Fang being a Wizard Saint. * Silas and Anna share many similarities: ** Both of their aliases have the word "wyvern" in it. ** They both own a wyvern. ** They both wield an axe. ** They both learned Slayer Magic; Silas's being Spirit Slayer Magic and Anna being a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. * Silas's stats according to the author is: Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mages Category:Caster Magic User Category:Caster mage Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Axe User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Male Category:Males Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Solis Knight Category:Knight Category:Independent Mage